Why You Should Never Make Bets
by muddyevil
Summary: Everyone knows about the Fairy Tail betting pools, but what happens when there's a personal bet between friends, and the reward is even better than money? Bixanna (BixlowxLisanna). Warning, contains Lemon. This story is rated M for a reason. One-Shot


**Why You Should Never Make Bets**

 **~Muddyevil**

 **Disclaimer - Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima**

Lisanna and Bixlow stumbled through the door, mouths clamped over each other and already tearing at each other's closed. Bixlow kicked the door closed with his foot and immediately sent his babies into hibernation on the coffee table. Lisanna's top was lost as they tumbled onto the sofa, not even bothering to make it to the bedroom as they knew that Fried was over enjoying the night with Mira.

Bixlow ran his hands all over Lisanna's skin, pinching her skin periodically and swallowing the moans that erupted into his mouth from her throat. Lisanna allowed her fingers to lightly trail their way up to the back of Bixlow's head and allowed her nimble fingers to begin to unbuckle his helmet before he stopped her.

"Let's leave it on this time" he gasped as he pinned her hands above her head. Lisanna didn't get time to respond before he reclaimed her mouth and snaked his hand around her body and undid her bra in one fell swoop. Lisanna moaned loudly and arched her back as Bixlow 's palm massaged her right breath and his mouth left a hot trail, littered with bite marks, before taking her left nipple into his mouth. He worked wonders with his tongue and Lisanna was left squirming, trying to free her hands from his solid grip.

It took a few seconds before Bixlow relinquished his hold, moving both of his hands down as he relieved Lisanna of her shorts and panties in one swift movement. He stood up from the sofa, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

"Stay there" he grunted before disappearing upstairs. Lisanna was left alone, naked and sweating, but she knew that if she remained patient she would be rewarded in time. She listened intently to Bixlow's footsteps moving around in his room, before he took the steps two at a time and reappeared in the room. He grinned his tongue-lolling grin before sauntering over to her, and handcuffing her wrists above her head. Lisanna squirmed, but Bixlow retook his stance between her legs and reminded her just how talented his tongue was. Every breath became a moan, before her every muscle tensed and Lisanna screamed his name over and over. Bixlow carried on licking her slowly, letting her down from her high before moving his way up her body to let her taste herself on his lips.

As she hungrily invaded his mouth with her tongue, Bixlow stripped out of his clothes and without any further ceremony slipped himself inside of her. Lisanna's breath hitched and he pulled away from Bixlow's mouth to moan into the air. She navigated her head around to bit her teeth down sharply where his shoulder met his neck.

"Oh?" Bixlow said, moving faster inside her. "Little Lissy wants to play like that, does she?"

Lisanna shrank under his gaze, biting her lip and looking through her eyelashes at him. She loved their little to-and-fro game of power which they played. Bixlow growled at her, gripping onto her hips and lifting them to hit a better angle. Lisanna screamed as his dick hit a new place inside of her, forcing Bixlow to laugh his belly laugh and let his tongue loll out and lick her shoulder.

"You had better know that if you play with fire you're gonna get burnt little girl."

As he rocked Lisanna through another orgasm he bit down on her shoulder, leaving as many marks as he possible could.

Lisanna closed her eyes as she came down from her moment of bliss, before looking at Bixlow through hooded lids. She couldn't see his expression, the top part of his head still covered with his helmet and hood and she decided that she had had enough. Transforming her hands for a second, she slipped out of her handcuffs and before Bixlow could comment, she grabbed him around the waist and rolled both of them off the sofa until she fell on top of him, with him still inside her. It jolted her knees, and she would probably regret it later, but right now she didn't care.

Bixlow was stunned for a moment, before chuckling to himself. Lisanna bent down, once again snaking her hands around the back of his hood before trying once again to reveal his face. But as before, Bixlow shook his head and captured her hands in his. Lisanna started to slowly move up and down, before she began to pout.

"Why? I want to see your pretty eyes…"

Bixlow kissed her hands gently, before taking hold of her hips, thrusting his up to meet hers.

"My figures eyes are playing up. And you know how difficult they are to control when I'm fucking you."

Lisanna leaned forward, resting her hands on Bixlows chest as she rode him until they both finished. She collapsed on top of him, resting her head against his collarbone as his hands played listfully in her hair. She loved this side of Bixlow, the side that only her and his babies ever saw. She rolled herself to the side, relieving him of her weight, before he leant down and kissed the top of her hair.

"You know; I never knew I could love someone as much as I loved my babies."

Lisanna's smile nearly broke her face in two. That was the highest compliment from Bixlow, his babies were his life. She looked across at them sleeping soundly on the coffee table.

"Do you think they know? About us, I mean?"

Bixlow giggled to himself as he wrapped his arms around her and pinned his girl to his chest.

"Of course they do. They're an extension of my consciousness. And they love you as much as I do, I know because they told me."

Lisanna giggled into his chest.

"You know that means you are literally talking to yourself all the time, right?"

Bixlow grinned widely. "I never pretended I was normal, did I babe?"

Lisanna grinned herself as she snuggled back into his chest, and together they fell asleep.

* * *

It was dark outside before Lisanna woke up, her body telling her both that it was cold and she should be getting food soon. Her knees ached from where she fell on the floor earlier, but she smiled as the memory flashed through her head.

Bixlow was lying on his back beside her, his left arm wrapped around her shoulders. His helmet was still strapped against his face, and she thought that it must be uncomfortable. She sat herself up, and gently cradled his head as she slowly slid the mask off his face. What she saw underneath made her burst out laughing so hard that she dropped his head, and let it bounce off the ground. He was awake in seconds.

"What the FUCK, babe?" he shouted as soon as he saw her.

The look of anger on his face made it even better. Where his usually blue messy hair stuck out, it was as pink as Natsu's. The look definitely didn't suit him, and his scowl definitely made the look better.

"I could ask you the same thing. What the fuck did you do to your hair?!"

Bixlow looked away, and watched his babies drift listfully around, having woken up the same time as he did.

"I really don't think you wanna know."

Lisanna started stood up and started to shrug her clothes back on.

"Believe me, Bix, I really do."

Bixlow started to dress beside her, knowing that she wasn't going to get any more action until he explained it to her.

"Well, I lost a bet with Fried. The loser had to dye their hair like Natsu's."

Lisanna looked at him, wanting more of an explanation than that as they made their way through to the kitchen.

"What did you bet on?"

Bixlow turned on the kettle, before turning around, crossing his hands over his chest and smirking at her.

"That he couldn't convince Mirajane to use her Satan Soul during sex."

This time it was Lisanna's turn to blush, the pink tinge covering her from her hair line to where her skin disappeared below her blouse.

"There are some things" she said, turning her head to hide her shame "That you should NEVER know about your sister."

* * *

 **A/N - There was absolutely zero need for this to be a lemon. None at all. But who's complaining?**

 **I love to think that Bixlow and Lisanna are both super kinky, and super friendly in bed. I think it's a good mix of their personalities.**

 **This is based on a prompt from otpprompts on tumblr:** _"Imagine Person A of your OTP dyes their hair a neon pink. How does Person B react?"_

 **For those who don't know, I am currently accepting prompts as I want to spread my writing wings. I would love for people to send me ideas of what to do. I will do any FT pairing, but I will warn you my OTP is GaLe so if you put either of them with someone else I might sulk.**

 **As always, please leave your reviews. I love reading your support.**


End file.
